The present invention relates to transaction terminals requiring a printed report and has particular application with respect to financial transaction terminals requiring a print receipt.
Financial transaction terminals are more desirable when the terminals can accommodate different forms of user payment. The terminals process payment by debit cards where the device reads a magnetic stripe in combination with the user entering an authorized PIN or by conventional credit card payment, cheque payment or smart card payment. A number of modular financial transaction systems which include a processing terminal electrically connected by cables to a printer have been used. Terminals of this type can also be connected to cheque readers, magnetic stripe readers and/or hand held input devices for entry of PIN numbers. Basically, the terminal includes ports for connecting to these accessory devices similar to a small computer system.
A modular system allows the user to connect the particular equipment that has been determined to be necessary, however, such modular systems are not space efficient. To overcome this problem, some modular systems include a specific support arrangement for organizing the individual modules of the system in a more efficient manner. In these modular systems, the terminal modular does the majority of the data processing and communication processing, however, individual modules typically have their own processors for controlling their specific function such as printing or cheque reading. The electrical cable connections between the devices are for exchanging information signals between the processors. With this arrangement, each module is more expensive due to independent processors, however, each module is more independent and requires less interaction with other modules.
Some financial transaction terminals have included touch screens as an input/output device. The use of touch screens simplifies reprogramming and also simplifies entry of information and instructions. Although touch screens have been used before, they have experienced some difficulty in that under some light conditions, the screens are difficult to read and interpret.
The present invention seeks to overcome a number of the deficiencies described above and provide a transaction terminal which is cost effective and convenient to use and service.
A transaction device according to the present invention comprises a terminal module and a printer module. The terminal module includes a processor, a touch screen input and display means, application memory means, data storage means, an electrical plug type connection for communicating with the printer module, and input and output ports. The printer module includes a paper supply roll support arrangement, a printing head, a paper drive arrangement, a paper outlet and an electrical plug type connection for communicating with the terminal module. The terminal module and the printer module are mechanically secured one to the other at an angle to one another. The transaction device, when supported in an operative orientation on a horizontal surface positions the touch input and display means of the terminal module at an upwardly extending angle relative to the horizontal.
According to an aspect of the invention, the mechanical securement of the two modules also maintains the plug type connection of the printer module in engagement with the plug type connection of the terminal module.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the terminal module includes an injection molded housing and the printer module includes an injection molded housing. These housings include interlocking members which engage and form part of the mechanical securement of the modules.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the printer module and the terminal module, when secured, form an electrical cable access gap beneath the terminal module and the printer module.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the terminal module, on a bottom surface, includes a recessed cable connection cavity and the input and output ports of the terminal module are located in a wall of this cavity.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the recess cavity includes a hinged cover member to enclose the cavity for cable storage and allows passage of cables to and from the base of the transaction device.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the printer module of the transaction device has an adjustable support at a rear portion of the printer module which is movable between at least two different support positions. A variation between the two support positions causes the angle of the touch screen input/output display means to vary relative to horizontal, at least 5 degrees. With this arrangement the transaction device can be adjusted to change the angle of the touch screen to minimize problems from reflected light. In a preferred embodiment, the angle of the display screen changes seven degrees.